


Golden Year

by Miya_Morana



Series: Golden Year/Fiery Night [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over two years since the war ended and Zuko became Firelord. Sokka is in the Fire Nation capital to celebrate the new year with his friends and family, and an old Fire Nation tradition will have concequences he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "New Year celebration" square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

There are lights and colors and laughter in the streets of the Fire Nation capital. It’s the first time since the end of the war that Sokka is there for the New Year celebrations. Last year he was stuck in Ba Sing Se, pinned down by a snowstorm, which is rare in this part of the Earth Kingdom. The year before that he’d been too busy sulking about his break-up with Suki to accept Zuko’s invitation. Which was a stupid idea, because he really could have done with a friend at the time, but Sokka didn’t want him to see him like that.

This year though, this year he made it. He’s just in time, too, the celebration is tonight. Hopping off the cart, he thanks the merchants who kindly gave him a lift from the nearest port to the city and sets off toward the palace. 

A golden dragon passes him, bobbing up and down in a rustle of paper and cloth. Sokka wonders a moment how the puppeteers can see where they’re going under there, but the must know what they’re doing because they have no problem avoiding the cart of cabbages standing almost in the middle of the street up-ahead.

Just as Sokka is wondering where the strangely familiar-looking merchant managed to find cabbages in this season, a giant ball of fur lands on the cart with a crashing sound.

“Appa!” Sokka shouts, running towards the flying byson.

“Hey Sokka!” Aang grins from on top of Appa. “I was looking for you. Zuko and Katara were worried you wouldn’t make it.”

The Avatar slides down from his mount and pats Appa’s flank. The merchant is kneeling on the ground, looking at his destroyed cart with tears in the eyes.

“My cabbages…” he whines softly.

“Sorry, I guess Appa’s eyesight isn’t what it used to be,” Aang apologizes, shuffling his foot.

He looks so young with this humble, worried expression on his face that for a second Sokka sees the twelve-year-old boy he and Katara founding the ice over six years ago. Then Aang turns to him and clasps his hand in a strong grip before pulling him into a hug, and Sokka remembers he’s eighteen now.

They hop up on Appa and the byson takes flight towards the palace. It’s a very short trip, but Sokka had missed the feeling of flying on top of the giant beast, the wind rushing around him. He’s grinning like a madman as they land in the palace court. Servants rush towards them to take care of Appa and bring Sokka’s things to his apartment, and Aang looks around to check no one else is there.

“There’s something I have to ask you,” he says, his voice as low as he can, as though he doesn’t entirely trusts Zuko’s servants. Which makes no sense, because Zuko’s been nothing other than a friend these last few years.

“What is it?” Sokka asks, lowering his voice too, a little bit worried.

“I know I should talk to your father first, but I want your approval first. I’m going to ask Katara to marry me.”

“Really?” Sokka asks, almost shouting, a huge grin on his face. The servants look at them and Sokka lowers his voice. “Man, it’s about time!”

“So you’re okay with it?” Aang asks, a bit surprised.

“Of course I am. Katara loves you, you love her, I want you guys to be happy. You both deserve it.” 

Aang can’t help smiling as they make their way into the palace.

***

Sokka thought he’d take a bath to get rid of the dust he gathered up during the trip. He thought his friends and family could wait half-an-hour before seeing him, though he’s really looking forward seeing them all. It’s been months since he’s seen his father and sister, and even more since he met up with Zuko, Toph and the others.

He’s been in his bath for less than five minutes when the door opens.

“Hi,” Zuko says carefully. He looks slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t know you were taking a bath, sorry. I’ll stop by later.”

“No, that’s okay,” Sokka says as his friend is turning away. “I just didn’t want to barge in the Firelord’s court covered in dust and wearing dirty clothes is all.”

Zuko smiles softly. “I think the Firelord would have forgiven you if you had.”

“Oh, really?” Sokka grins. “How come?”

“I have it on good authority that the Firelord missed you,” Zuko chuckles, and it’s still kind of strange to see the young man so relaxed and _happy_.

Sokka doesn’t know why, but this soft smile on Zuko’s face does something in his chest, and he’s suddenly very aware of how naked he currently is.

“I missed you too, man,” he says, looking away so that his friend won’t see the blush on his face. “How are things with Mai?” he asks.

“Better, I think,” Zuko says. “We’re friends now. It’s for the best. She’s right, I didn’t really love her and we would only have made each other miserable in the long run.”

“It’s weird, I was sure you two would last forever.”

Zuko shrugs and looks away. “I’ll leave you to your bath,” he says. “I’ll have someone bring you traditional clothes if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Sokka says. “Hey, Zuko? I’m glad you’re doing well.”

The young Firelord smiles before leaving.

Sokka is drying his hair with a towel, looking at the gorgeous Fire Nation clothes a servant boy had brought in a few minutes earlier, when Katara barges in. Not caring about her brother wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, she jumps on him.

“Oh my god, Sokka, this is amazing!” she says, hugging him. “Look!”

She points at the necklace she’s wearing instead of their grandmother’s, a thin band of shiny silver cloth holding a white pendant. From this close Sokka can see the Air symbol carved in the polished stone.

“Congratulations Katara,” he smiles. “I’m so happy for the two of you. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get dressed?”

“Sure!” she grins. She hugs him once more before leaving, happiness radiating from her.

***

The celebration is a bit too formal to Sokka’s taste. They are surrounded by Zuko’s generals and advisers, and the performances in the Firelord and the Avatar’s honor are beautiful but a bit too long. Zuko makes a speech to the crowd assembled outside the palace about peace and understanding, then there are fireworks.

There’s a nice tradition in the Fire Nation. Everyone writes on a piece of paper something they want to change in their life, and then they burn the papers. Iroh lights a fire inside a beautiful iron bawl and, one by one, they all put their resolutions into the flames.

The official ceremonies are finally over and the generals and advisors leave to join their families. After that, there is laughter and whine and telling each other stories of what they’ve been up to since the last time they all saw each other. 

Mai is there too, looking at Zuko and Sokka with the hint of a smile as Sokka steals a pastry from the Firelord’s hand. Zuko complains, but he’s laughing and throws his arm around Sokka’s shoulders.

“I whish I could be here more often,” Sokka says as they watch Aang and Katara dance. They’re leaning against a pillar, a bit outside of the group.

“You could, you know,” Zuko tells him softly. “There’s no real use for you to run around the Four Nations to make sure there’s no trouble anywhere. I’m pretty sure the Earth Kingdom is not going to rise against us in search for revenge.”

“As tempting as it is, I need to be doing _something_ ,” Sokka admits. “After all these years, I fear I’d go crazy with boredom if I just hang around in the palace, you know?”

“You saying I’m boring?” Zuko elbows him in the ribs.

“Nah,” Sokka says. “Never. But you _are_ very busy, what with running a nation and all that.”

“The captain of the City Guards is getting old. He’s been telling me he wants to step down and retire the countryside with his wife.”

“You offering me a job?” Sokka asks carefully, surprised.

“It’s purely selfish,” the young Firelord says. “I like having you here with me.”

The look in Zuko’s eyes makes Sokka blush again. Sokka’s suddenly aware of the hand resting on his arm, warm through the expensive shirt he’s wearing.

“I’ll think about it,” he says, biting his lip.

“Hey, Sokka?” Zuko asks softly. “You want to know what my resolution for this year was?”

“Isn’t it bad luck to tell anyone?”

“Nah, that’s birthday wishes,” Zuko shakes his head. “I decided to stop denying what I really feel.”

He leans in, slowly enough that if he wanted to Sokka could stop him. But Sokka’s brain is stuck, and then Zuko’s lips are on his, all light pressure. When he leans back his eyes are searching Sokka’s face, asking a question Sokka isn’t sure how to answer. 

So Sokka just leans in and captures Zuko’s lips between his own. Zuko seems to melt and burn all at once, sliding his tongue inside Sokka’s mouth, and he tastes of wine and honey. They’re both out of breath when they part for air.

“Well, that’s a much better resolution than mine,” Sokka smiles.

“What was yours?”

“I said I’d cut back on the pastries.”

Zuko laughs and kisses him again. This year is definitely starting well.


End file.
